I'll Fight For You
by mollycoddle
Summary: Inuyasha uses pro-wrestling to vent his inner demon. Kagome uses it to exact revenge on him for her sister, Kikyo. But as the championship comes closer will the grudge create walls between them or can love put their differences aside? What if it was not Inuyasha who killed Kikyo? Inu/Kag Mir/San. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Mittens and I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

I'll Fight For You

Sweat and rivulets of blood mingled on his neck as he lethargically slapped at it with a drenched towel. The cool water ran down his spine. He let out a low growl and lashed out at the nearest mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

The raining glass did not faze him. He wrenched a sink off the wall with his now extended claws screeching along the pipes he broke off. He was interrupted mid-throw when his manager stormed in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled, stopping with her hands on her hips. "This is not your first match and I swear if you're failing on purpose," her voice was dangerously soft, not good not good not good, "I will RIP your ears off!"

Said ears twitched, hidden under his long silver, sweat-stained ponytail.

"Now get back out there and fight for real, Inuyasha!"

He grunted a _Keh_ and left the bathroom but in his head he had no intention of fighting. Reentering the ring he heard his number one fan scream over all the rest of the clamor. At first he had been extremely annoyed by her, but he came to get used to it. Kikyo Higaurashi had the biggest crush on on him and was determined to get him out of wrestling so they could get married and live a normal respectable life. Inuyasha Takashi had NO intention of giving up wrestling but Kikyo was very beautiful, so he kept her around.

Mid-thought a fist connected with his jaw. (How did I not hear the match start?) He didn't fight back because Kikyo cried every time he lost control; he didn't have to look because he could smell her tears. His opponent, Naraku, was really starting to tick him off though.

"So girlie," he began, "you gonna fight or priss around?"

"Your girl's going to have to give up on you if you die. So what's the bi***'s name? I'll be needing a new girl soon anyway," he taunted.

Somehow mentioning Kikyo as "his girl" ticked him off the most.(Why?) The next thing he knew, his vision turned red and his demonic instincts took control. When he finally came to his senses, his opponent was out cold with a concussion, the cage around the ring was claw slashed and Kikyo, she was no where to be found.

"So let's try the wrestling league in Japan. I hear the weather in Tokyo is just WONDERFUL in mid-January," said Sango, his manager, as she socked him in the stomach and kicking him where the sun don't shine on WONDERFUL. He could still hear her cursing his name all the way out of the building. He never saw Kikyo again, but the Higaurashi's certainly weren't done with him just yet.

* * *

**Note: **Okay, so I _did not write this_—did not—but a friend of mine, Mittens, did. For reasons I do not know of, Mittens will not get an account but wanted to post her stories, so until otherwise, here they are. The current username person did not write this. Seriously. I fixed some grammar mistakes with her permission—not too many and I did not change anything else in the story. FF net rules doesn't say anything about not posting for a friend—at least I don't think—but if there is, a shout out will be helpful.

But she will see any and all reviews, so...


	2. Chapter 2

Mittens and I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

I'll Fight For You

The young kit in front of him had been circling him for at least 20 minutes trying to mask his terror with bravado.

"You're soooo scary," he giggled and Inuyasha couldn't bear it any longer. He bopped the kid on the head and wound to kick him out the door when all of the sudden the fox demon, Shippo, dissapeared. A young girl, teenage from the looks of her, had not only blocked his kick, she shoved him back using his weight against him and straightened her ponytail.

"Oi, wench! Let alone this witch," he growled at her.

Her furious expression turned frighteningly sweet. "Inuyasha, if you dare to touch Shippo again you'll never to worry about me or your pathetic excuse of a life ever again!" She said all this while keeping a sickeningly calm smile plastered on her face. The offending fox demon crawled up onto her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. This witch was pretty damn scary when she wanted to be, that's for sure. Sango gave her a look of pity, W_hy the hell'd she look at her?! Kagome's the witch around her,_ as she explained.

"The next major event for wrestling is the tag-team tournament, and after your little 'incident' no other fighter would agree to pair up with you." Sango was giving him a pointed glare, until she whipped around to slap his partner's manager's hand off her butt. _What a perv. _

"This is," he cleared his throat nervously at the twin glares on him,"The Priestess, otherwise known as Kagome Higaurashi."

Inuyasha couldn't respond. _Higaurashi? Higaurashi?! Out of all the people she could have fought with, she HAD to pick me? She'd probably try to kill him and he did NOT like the idea of spending eight grueling months of training with his potential murderer._ "...HELL...NO!" he growled out.

"Then I'll just be fighting against you in the tournament half-breed. I'm pretty sure if this little show is anything to go on, I'll have no opposition," she taunted. He stuttered in rage so she continued,"You think my little sister Kikyo wouldn't have told me about you before she...told me about you being a hanyou and breaking her heart!?" She rushed out the last few words and he could smell the tears on her as she cursed him out. He was still watching her as she sauntered out of the gym.

* * *

A different day

"Wench! Get out of my way!" She just would not budge so Inuyasha tried her weak spot. "If you don't move I'll just spar with... Shippo!" he grinned mischievously at the annoying demon cowering behind her. She had been stretching for over an hour but her back still cracked loudly, hurting his sensitive ears, as she sprung up from her suspended backbend and glared daggers at me.

"I'll fight when I'm good and ready Dog-boy, so don't bring him into this," she snapped at him.

After a couple more stretches that made even HIM wince, not that he was watching, she lowered her center of gravity and sized him up. At her most recent dojo, Master Totosai had taught her an irrefutable way to understand an opponents move before they even attempted to strike. She didn't however account for his demonic speed. Nevertheless she dodged and leaped like a gymnast, him always ending up pouncing on air. Kagome decided to be brave and as she twirled above his head avoiding his grip once again, she reached down and in those 2 seconds in the air, she tweaked his ears, stole his hair tie, and turned out the lights. When her toe had caught the cord and impossibly pulled on it, he should have been in awe. However, half-demon couldn't see because of a familiar silver curtain shrouding his face; as well as a primal instinct was that telling him to attack her for real. With his claws extending, he almost chuckled to himself. _She thought she was being clever, turning out those lights. This gives me the advantage seeing as I could simply sniff her out, _he thought_. _

Which was exactly what she had been counting on.

In the pitch black she circled him, sensing his chi, and prepared to jab her 2 fingers into the pressure point on his neck. She silently cursed herself for wearing her new running shoes as they squeaked on the rubber floor, alerting him of her location. He rumbled triumphantly as she squirmed in his grip, though who wouldn't be uncomfortable with your wrists together above your head and a pair of glowing eyes raking over you? The lights were on, or maybe they were off. Frankly all she could think about were those golden orbs staring at her and the rush of adrenaline coursing in her veins. Breathing hard, she let out a small gasp as his claws lightly brushed her skin as he searched her for any concealed weapons. A low growl emanated from him as she moved under his careful eye that could see her very well after his eyes adjusted. He grazed her side with his claw and she couldn't hold in her giggle.

This turned out to be a bad miscalculation on her part as he chuckled out, "So the warrior princess is ticklish huh?" He then proceeded to torture her with his claws digging in to her sides and after a LOT of squirming and giggling, she finally broke free.

She twisted around, executed a flawless round-house kick on the way into his abdomen; and with a grunt, he was thrown back against the far wall. Kagome raced to turn the lights on so she could see him coming but then actually bent over to help her attacker up. He could have sworn a grin tugged at her lips before she seemed to stiffen at her hand gripping his. Suddenly she let go, letting him fall back on his butt. **I can't believe I almost trusted him for a second** she thought** After all he's done to my sis I need to be strong and not let him get to me, after all that's why Kikyo was...murdered. **

With that sobering thought, her eyes hardened and he noticed the glare as he looked up at her. She threatened, "Never underestimate a Higaurashi." She stalked off in a huff leaving a very confused Inuyasha to ponder just what the heck did he do to ruin her mood, _and why the hell he felt guilty and a few other embrrassing things he'd never admit to anyone alive._

* * *

Note: Fixed a very few grammatical errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Mittens and I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

I'll Fight For You

"AAAAAAAAAAnd the winner is..." the sleazy announcer straightened his tie slowly, "The Demon and the Priestess!"

Roars thundered around the stadium.

Too bad neither fighters were listening.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome was slapping his sweat-soaked face and shaking him. "Come on, wake up already! That was an easy hit and you could of dodged it. Why didn't you dodge?" Thinking he was unconscious, Kagome lowered her guard and sobbed in to her towel. "She's not here! KIKYO ISN'T HERE ANYMORE SO STOP HOLDING BACK! You idiot! I know that's why you're doing this so stop. Just stop already, she's...(sob) dead!"

Suddenly his hand twitched and latched on to hers, wiping her tears with her hand. He hated when women cried. Tamping down the rush of adrenaline from him holding her, Kagome's eyes widened and her eyes blazed in fury. "How dare you...you play with my emotions like that." Her voice was dangerously soft but he took no notice and laughed at her tear-streaked face. "YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD! WHY DO I EVEN CARE?"

He watched her back as she ran away from him. He didn't care about her so... why did he feel so damn guilty when she cried?

* * *

Over the next few days, she was brooding, an aura of cold white rage shadowing her face. Kagome only gave short clipped responses and fought with a fury he'd never seen before when they had to spar. Her manager, Miroku, was too busy flirting with Sango and Sango was watching the fights with disinterest.

"What did he do this time?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm pretty sure he pranked her pretty hard. Why must he do these things, it only causes trouble. Miroku answered her rhetorical question. A wandering hand snapped her out of her thoughts and he was on the ground in seconds. He muttered something like, "strong women are sexy," and thank heavens she didn't hear it. She was too busy watching the fight brewing behind the glass. Dumbells weighing as much as 50 lbs. went flying as Inuyasha dodged Kagome's wrath. Thank Kami for his demon speed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she was more furious than he'd ever seen her.

"You don't have to have demon hearing to understand that!"

She looked ready to purify his sorry butt into the next century when he let out his next oblivious taunt. "Jeez, wench, now I KNOW you're on you're period." WRONG MOVE.

"Inuyaaaaashhhhhhhaaaa. come here please." He wasn't sure if her drastic mood shift was a relief or simply terrifying as he cautiously padded over to her. As soon as he was within arms length, Kagome began chanting in an ancient language which caused a choker of stone beads and fangs to appear on his neck. He struggled to snap the chain, but she smiled sweetly at him. NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT...

"Inuyasha... SIT!" The frustrated hanyou was unceremoniously smashed into the floor by his enchanted necklace. "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITS IT!" From his crater in the concrete, Inuyasha growled at her.

"ENOUGH! If you'll just tell me what the heck I did, wench, you might not have to go find another live partner to fight with." He got another SIT for "wench" but then she eventually helped him up, only to blast him with her pink energy across the gym. Inuyasha's demon hearing picked up one more sentence before automatic shutdown. "I won't fall for those puppy-dog eyes again, but I'm not heartless so I'll hold back. This time. As to why I'm not pulverizing you, well, Kikyo wasn't the only one who''d care if you died."

Then he blacked out.

* * *

After their latest fight and the addition of the subduing choker spell, training went smoothly. Shippo didn't try to attack him EVERY time he saw him, Kagome had only SAT him twice today, and Sango only docked his pay by half... AW hell. Who was he kidding? The only GOOD thing was Kagome's attitude towards him. She opened up a little as to why her little sis was so infatuated with him(involuntary smirk) and why Kikyo had run away.

"I never knew your father used to beat you two. No wonder she didn't want me fighting. Now that I think about it, just why are YOU here? To avenge Kikyo?" he theorized. Inuyasha could have sworn she blushed a little before she jabbed his neck pressure point that blurred his vision.

"Why else would I put up with this?" (he also could have sworn he said "you" and not "this") (smirk) She continued chattering on to hide her embarrassment as he regained his faculties, "And it doesn't hurt to get the extra training since I'm not a real fighter."

Her gasp made his ears perk up, and she realized just what she had revealed. Remembering her tricks, Inuyasha flicked the lights off to disorient her. "Sooooooooooooooo," he whispered as he circled Kagome like his prey,"If you aren't a fighter,' Now he was so close that his warm breath brushed her neck and sent tingles down her spine. "Just what are you?" He gently bit her ear with a fang and it took all of his self-control not to laugh as her temperature rose and she ran off. The lights outside betrayed her cherry blush painting her face and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Who knew he'd have that kind of effect on her? Now he knew her weakness.

He chuckled, "Oh, this was going to be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Mittens and I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

I'll Fight For You

"So can you go over this bet one more time," Inuyasha whined. He knew these rules by heart since he had made them up, but Kagome didn't need to know that.

"Okay, one more time for the dumb mutt," Miroku hid his grin well. "You two will fight each other and Sango and I will keep a running tally of known moves you execute. Keep in mind they have to be actual moves, not ones you created. If you lose focus points are deducted, and the winner is first out in the next five matches against opponents."

"Ha! This'll be a piece of cake because I doubt Dog boy knows any more than three actual fighting styles. He just pounces on anything that moves! I, however, have trained since birth and have memorized thousands of combinations." Kagome smirked, but inside she was worried. He looked too confident, not even fazed by her remarks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd Fight!" Kagome anticipated the bell and she sprung out of her corner in her trademark spinning kick. Inuyasha took the hit with no reaction, save to steal her shoe and roll with the kick. "Point for both, Sango!"

"But Inuyasha didn't even attack!" Miroku shrugged,"I'd call that Shinkoku roll a move, it''s just a passive one."

Kagome tensed, (So that's your game Inu? Two can play at this game.) She clambered up the rope boundary and leapt across the mat to come up behind him,... and didn't quite make it there. He caught her and flipped her on to the mat, underneath him. She could feel her cheeks heating up when he pinned her arms and just stared at her, causing her to lose focus. Cursing her lack of concentration, Kagome escaped from his grip and decided to not hold back anymore. The black belt in Judo threw in so many combinations in her buildup that Miroku gave up on counting until she finished by simply jabbing the pressure point on Inuyasha's spine. He started to slump into the ground, but Kagome didn't take his demon strength into account and was in shock as he pushed off at the last second to land on top of her writhing form. (Why that little sneak!)

In the end, Kagome won with overwhelming numbers, even with the deduction when she lost focus. Only she and Inuyasha knew what went on while he was paralyzed on top of her and they blushed whenever it was mentioned. In truth, all that happened was that he made embarrassing comments to see her blush and she argued to hide the fact that she actually liked it. The rigged bet actually had a few unplanned after-effects. Kagome and Inuyasha subconsciously became closer and accustomed to each other's presence. They fought like a well-oiled machine.

As promised, she got to start out the next few matches, causing her hanyou to worry incessantly. (Is she hurt? How dare she hit MY Kagome!) Over time he became very protective of his partner and she put up with most of his "protection." They'd never admit it that they really cared for each other but it was plain in their actions,"SIT BOY!"

"OI! What'd you do that for. wench?!"

"Why are you such a jerk?! That boy you just threw out of here was my cousin, Shippo! Just for that, SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSI TSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!,"but not always.

Pouncing and snarling, dodging and spinning in sync, out of control; he was a blur of limbs, but even in his battle-induced high Inuyasha noticed Kagome. No, he sensed her movements getting sluggish. Her style of fighting was incredible, like a snake slipping past any hit, protecting his back and distracting the opponent with her acrobatics to allow him the final blow. Now, not so much. The Wolf was fast, really fast, and she could barely keep up with their demonic pace. He knew she'd never agree to sitting this one out so all he could do was take the worst of the hits and bear with her ragged breathing. "INUYASHA!" He frantically searched for her following the sound of her helpless cries. The Wolf had her in a tight headlock and was getting a little too friendly with Kagome. Inuyasha saw red and in seconds his demon side took charge in a primal war cry. (MATE!) In seconds, the match was ended and the enraged half-demon had The Wolf against a wall in the air, clutching at the claws digging into his neck.

"Cool it man. I'm sorry. Didn't realize you were her father or something. Just chill out."

Inuyasha didn't dignify him with a response only a punch to the gut and a string of curse words. He managed to growl out a slight response, "Don't EVER touch her! She's MINE, got it?!" The Wolf, Koga, only chuckled as Inu ran off to check up on Kagome.

"Hey Naraku, I've found his weakness. It's the girl, his new partner." Koga put his cell back in his pocket and slouched away.

When he had calmed down enough, if the twenty decimated punching were a hint, Inuyasha rushed out to check on Kagome. She had dissapeared after the fight and her scent was missing, which was odd but not alarming.

"Kagome?," he winced at the sound of her squeaky door, but then the stench of miasma hit his sensitive nose and he was in and out in 0.2 seconds before he took off with a unconcious miko in he arms. Inuyasha held her palm reverently and rolled his thumb in smooth circles on her palm. His eyes were filled with worry as he put his ear to her chest and made out light breathing and a mysteriously racing heart. Almost as if her heart was under her control but not her body.

To answer his theory, his partner's eyes snapped open in alarm while her breathing remained constant. His thoughts were interrupted when someone banged on his mind's door furiously. Inuyasha "opened" his door and there stood... 'Kagome?' (In his mind? How...?) She "ran" into his open arms and sobbed on his shoulder. (Why was she crying?) 'Why are you crying?' She gasped out her reply... I'm so sorry...He came out of nowhere and the ... miasma... too strong...so sleepy...I can't wake up or I'll.. try to kill you...(sniffle).

Eventually she calmed down enough to look up at her protector and long-time crush, 'His name is Naraku, we fight him in the championships. He hates you but I don't know why. I can't wake up because I don't want to hurt you. I used my powers to be in your mind and warn you but i can't stay long. When I leave, kill me. Don't knock me out, KILL ME! ok? I won't let you get hurt. Kikyo knew I was gifted in martial arts so she begged me to fight with you in the championships and eventually kill you or drive you insane, but I couldn't. I can't. You're ignorant, stubborn as hell, a brat, and you have one hell of a temper; but I...' She was trembling as he awed at all she had said,'I think I fell for you Inuyasha. I love how you protect, how you get so jealous, your cute little puppy ears.'

Kagome rubbed his ears and a rumbling growl ecaped from his chest. She wouldn't look up at him now. 'I even love your over-protective side. I knew you love only Kikyo from the beginning but I love you just as you are. I don't want you to change, to stay as a half-demon isn't really all that bad.' Tears clouded her eyes and she choked out her deepest fear now a reality, 'But it's okay, I need to die to save you even if it's dishonoring her memory. I shouldn't have troubled you but I'm going to die soon anyway. Naraku just wants to use me to hurt you and I can't let him win. I know you're probably impartial because you care only for Kikyo so I can't imagine why I'm still talking.'

Tears cascaded down her face and she took no notice. 'It's a lot to take in I know. I want to die to save you, but please don't say something you don't mean. Don't lie to make me feel better. I'd rather not think about it. Make sure to kill me quickly Inuyasha. Be safe, and tell Shippo I love him.' With these parting words, Kagome began to fade from his view and out of his mind. He "chased" after her, but he was too late. Inuyasha awoke to Kagome's once choclate-brown eyes muddied with miasma staring into his with a detatched sense, a silver dagger pressed into his throat. A single drop of blood led the way for the trail that followed the line of his collar-bone.

"K..K..Kagome!" He gurgled out before he took action.


	5. Chapter 5

Mittens and I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

I'll Fight For You

He swore he saw her frozen eyes twitch when he took action. Inuyasha knocked the blade from her hand and pinned her arm to the tree in one fluid motion. Kagome had sweat beading on her brow as she thrashed in his iron grip. Her expressionless features betrayed nothing as she recieved new orders from Naraku. She barely managed to squeak out a warning before her lips unwillingly muttered ancient curses. The half-demon tightened his grip, making new claw rents in the flesh of the tree.

The curses took their toll and brought his demon side to the surface. Surely he wouldn't be able to hold any rational thought soon and his instincts would force him to kill Kagome. A single tear traced her cheek from her frozen eyes and the salty scent startled him out of his trance. With his claws reassuring that Kagome wouldn't go free, he muffled her spell with a counter-curse of his own invention. He covered her soft, sweet lips with his own, her mind went reeling. Naraku tried futilely to regain control of Kagome but she had other plans. In the safety of his mind, she broke for air and asked,"Why? Did you do this to save yourself? Is it wrong for me to stop?"

He only replied, "I couldn't stop if I tried." Then he wrapped her up in his arms and continued. Inuyasha was so afraid that she would break the kiss, leave him, or that she didn't love him. As they crashed back into reality, Naraku had obviously given up for now so Kagome dared to look up at her savior yet again.

"I think you'll be safe from me now Inuyasha. Thank you and good night." She started to leave, but he wasn't done yet, and he enclosed her in a crushing hug.

"Kagome...I'm so glad I didn't have to hurt you. I couldn't possibly hurt you. Why did you put all the weight on yourself?" He was shaking now. "I thought I had lost you and... I don't know what I would have done." He pushed her away with his hands on her shoulders to look straight at her tear-streaked face. At his stern expression she stood still in anticipation.

"I never got the chance to say I feel the same about you. I love you too but we can't do this now." Seeing her crestfallen expression he added," At least not now. It's too dangerous with Naraku on the lookout. He could hurt you when I'm not there and I can't live in a world without you." He hugged her again. "Will you wait till then?"

She couldn't help but snuggle into his muscled chest, "Of course. I couldn't live without you either Inu." He then carried her bridal style back to her room. Inuyasha set his sleeping priestess under her sheets and kissed her one last time. She smiled in her sleep and the moonlight made her look like a slumbering goddess. His goddess, he reminded himself.

"Goodnight Kagome." he whispered as he left silently.


End file.
